My Perfect Enemy
by Fall.With.Me.Off.A.Clift
Summary: Princess Ichigo has always lived on Earth even though she's not really human, but when her own race threatens to take over Earth and kill off humanity she has to fight some of the closest people to her. Told in third person going between the Mews and the Aliens. K/I P/L T/P My first FanFiction! Please RATE & REVIEW! ;)
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone, this is my rendering of how I think Tokyo Mew Mew should have went. Ichigo and the mews an aliens, and Ichigo is the princess of their planet. not only all of that, but Kish and Ichigo knew each other when they were younger... ummm...I have a kinda weird mind ;) PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Prologue**

Ichigo stood up as her name was called, "Her Royal Highness, Princess Ichigo Momomiya. Graduating at age twelve the Princess is the youngest of students to graduate thus far throughout history." Ichigo smiled at the boy who sat next to her and walked up the steps to take her diploma. Just four years ago she had came to combat school, and now she was graduating. She thought back to a few days before she had left her home on earth.

**Flashback**

_"Honey," her mother had said carefully undoing her daughters silver necklace that held a single pink topaz pendent on it, "we are taking you out of your current school." Once the pendent was off the young girls neck her hair, eyes and ears changed; the once red of her hair was dark pink and blond, her brown eyes turned to a dark pink as well and her ears became pointy, much like an elf's. That was what Ichigo was most comfortable with; though much of the time she looked like a human, she was anything but. She was a, Cyniclon, what humans would call an 'alien'._

_"Really?" Ichigo had said happily, "does that mean I don't have to go to school anymore? This is so great!" she started jumping around. She teleported from one side of the room to the other, she was jumping around the room with happiness. She had just begun to receive her powers a few weeks before and now she didn't have to go to school, it was like heaven for the young eight year old._

_"No honey, you are going to go to a different school," Ichigo's smile faded as her mother said this, "We are sending you back to Cyniclon. You know you're the princess; you have to learn proper royal ways and also go to combat school like the rest of the children who live on Cyniclon. You will soon learn to master your powers, and you will learn fighting techniques. Of course, you will still have your normal studies. You will live in your castle with your real mother and father while you are there. And you will learn much more than you would at a mere human school." Her mother and father stared at her happily, _

_Ichigo just stood staring up into her adoptive mother and fathers eyes pleading them not to make her go. She didn't know her real mother and father and she was very afraid of them, the powerful king and brave queen. She had known for a long time that much was expected from the eldest daughter of such powerful rulers._

_"Of course," her father said, "there will be many like you, and you will be able to see your brother Sol again." Trish had just sighed knowing she wouldn't be able to win this fight. She didn't want to see Sol, he was despicable and a fool; he wasn't truly her blood brother, and she was glad for that._

_When Ichigo finally went to combat school, she was the youngest in her class. She became best friends with a common peasant boy who was the closest to her age despite the king and queens and teachers complaints. Ichigo noticed as she began to reach what humans called puberty, she changed differently. Not only did her chest and hips grow wider, but also her already long fangs began to grow longer, her ears began to get pointier and bigger, and her teleporting skills and power increased._

**End Flashback**

"Princess Ichigo's power is with animals, she is second in her class at controlling Chimera animas, and first at fighting. Though being the youngest, she has outdone all her older class mates." She now had her diploma in her hand and was waving at the audience, searching for Kish, her best friend.

Kish sat on the outskirts of the small group of Cyniclon teens that had just graduated; he had just graduated, yes, but he most defiantly wasn't the center of attention, or even close to it for that matter. Of course the princess, Ichigo, would have been in the middle of the small circle if it hadn't have been for the fact that she had to have a meeting with her father and mother. At that very moment she was standing somewhere in the giant castle overlooking his whole world, speaking with the king and queen themselves. Kish sighed to himself and let his shoulders slump just a little, 'Ichigo,' he thought, 'why do you have to be the princess? Why do you have to be in the center of attention ALL the time?'

Suddenly a hand came and grabbed his, pulling him away from the crowd, "Come on Kish, I'm bored."

"But your highness," Kish protested to his best friend looking into her dark pink eyes, "shouldn't you be talking to the media about your future here on Cyniclon?" Kish had never understood a royals' life, but he knew that she must at least talk to the press some before running off.

"Don't act so much like my father," she scoffed, "it's too crowded in here to do anything or be yourself anyway." Ichigo paused for a second then looked down at her expensive pink Sunday dress, "or maybe it's just this dress. It' SO tight." She smiled at Kish with a sadly, "besides, I wanted you to be the first to know what going to happen to me tomorrow." She teleported them to their favorite spot to talk; it was a small cave at the very edge of the kingdom.

"What's gonna be happening to you tomorrow?" Kish asked right away looking into Ichigo's eyes in the semi darkness of the tiny cave.

Her weak smile turned into a frown and Ichigo began to cry silently, "the king and queen want… me to continue my studies of earth… and its cultures. I-I have to go-go back to earth and act like a hu-human until my eighteenth birthday when I can come back and-and rightfully cl-claim the throng. I-I'm leaving tomorrow to… go back to my-my adoptive parents… on earth." The last sentence was a whisper, but Kish still heard it. He pulled Ichigo into a hug and let her cry onto his shirt. "I don't want to leave you Kish." Ichigo whispered even quieter.

"It'll be okay kitty cat." Kish said quietly whispering into Ichigo's elf-like ear, "I'll always be here when you come back, and as long as you remember me, I'll always remember you." Kish began smoothing Ichigo's light pink hair and singing a lullaby she taught him from earth, 'Sweet and low, sweet and low, wind of the Western Sea. Blow, blow, breathe and blow Wind of the Western Sea…'

"Kish?" Ichigo questioned quietly after she had stopped crying.

"What is it kitty cat?" Kish inquired still smoothing the young twelve year olds hair.

"I love you, Kish. Do you love me too?" she moved her head from his grasp and looked up into Kish's eyes questionably.

"Of course I love you too kitty cat. With all my heart, and I will always love you, forever and ever." Once he finished there was a long pause and Ichigo moved slightly so she was almost sitting on Kish's lap. Ichigo looked into Kish's bright amber eyes, she couldn't help herself, and she leaned over until her lips lightly touched Kish's.

"Thank you Kish." she whispered to the stunned thirteen year old boy. Ichigo gave him a bright smile that once again reached her eyes and teleported out of the cave.

**New updated chapter every week! see ya next time;)**


	2. Chapter 1

******So this is the First chapter. It's not exactly like the first episode(Japanese) but this again, is how I would put episode one and two... the rest of episode two will be in one of the next chapter along with episode 3 and maybe 4(?)... So RATE and REVIEW PLEASE! I was super happy to see people actually read my first part :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Ichigo was strolling in the park near her school, having just got out. Of course just like very other day she was day dreaming about Masaya, the most popular boy in school. She was recounting every word he had said to her that day, how surprised she was when he commented on her math skills, and said he liked her hair straight instead of up like it normally would be. They had been friends ever since third grade, now being sophomores in high school they were even closer, Ichigo was sure he would ask her out any day now.

The sun was shinning exceptionally bright that day, hardly a cloud in the sky. There was a slight breeze ruffling Ichigo's hair, she looked up as she passed a great oak tree. There was a small brown squirrel sitting on the almost bare branch just above her, chewing on a nut. She smiled to herself, Ichigo loved late march days like this.

Ichigo stopped suddenly, she felt something, someone was following her. "who's there?" she asked, "I know someone is out there." Ichigo heard a rustling in the bushes behind her and stiffened, someone was following her. Why had she just noticed it?

"ah, yes." A voice behind her said. The voice was low and rough, and she found it unsettling, "I _am_ following you, but there is no need to be worried." the young man moved slightly in the bushes as he answered and then teleported in front of her. Startled Ichigo stepped backwards and almost fell. "I am Ryou Shirogane, we need you Ichigo Momomiya." He said seriously staring at her intensely with his baby blue colored eyes. Ichigo almost felt week at the knees, the person standing in front of her was I her opinion, gorgeous.

"w-what?" she asked surprised by not just what he had said, but how seriously he had said it to her. Obviously this was a joke? Ryou cocked his head to the left some more, his blond hair falling over his serious blue eyes giving him the look of a model. He seamed to be trying to contemplate what he had said wrong.

"I'll explain everything in a moment, but right now we have to get to the café." He answered keeping his eyes directly on Ichigo's and making her feel uncomfortable. He stood up straight, standing over Ichigo almost two heads, he stretched like a plant awakening, looked around and then looked back at her.

She hesitated some more trying to stall her answer. She could tell he was Cyniclon, but she knew most of her race were not trustable people; especially when they were there on earth. She doubted she could trust him, but took a chance, she was the Princess after all. She paused one more moment giving her answer a thought then looked straight into the eyes of that complete stranger and said, "what do you want me to do?"

Ryou leaned down his face close to her ear and whispered, "just come with me." His breath on her ear made Ichigo shiver and unconsciously pull away; the guy standing in front of her was a freak, she thought. But then again, wasn't every one from her planet, an alien race in the eyes of every human in the universe.

_'should I really trust someone who I just met?'_ she asked herself knowing the answer the second her mind thought it. _'of course not, you baka! Not even an idiot would trust a random stranger off the street just because they were of ones race!'_

"don't worry you know you can trust me Princess. I am unarmed, and I have no intention of hurting you I any way." Ryou said sensing Ichigo's hesitation, "but, I believe you want to hear about something that you may find inquiring about your earthly home."

Ichigo's eyebrow shot up in the air and she shifted positions so that her arms were crossed, "oh really?" she asked sarcastically.

"yes." Ryou said turning, "follow me, I have some news from other places too." He must have known it would peek the teen girls interest.

"fine," Ichigo finally said, "but you must give me news on my parents and my home planet." As Ryou began to walk away Ichigo followed. They walked out of the small park and into a busy intersection full of people and cars. "where are we going?" Ichigo asked after a moment of silently walking.

"here." Ryou simply said. They were standing in front of a small brick café, it had a double doors in the front and to ovle windows on either side. It was brick, but there were pink and blue trimmings around the windows and doors. Ichigo could see inside was mainly all pink and had many sweets on the racks in the back.

"amazing." Ichigo muttered to herself breathlessly. She walked slowly up to the doors and walked in to the almost empty café.

"Hello," came the voice of a girl about Ichigo's age, "a table for h-" the girl cut off her sentence when she noticed Ryou was standing behind Ichigo. "what's your name?" she questioned her.

"Ichigo," she said a little confused by the sudden change.

"Oh my gods," the other girl said covering up her mouth with her hands, "Princess, I am so sorry. Please forgive my incoherence to notice you my honor."

"It's fine, normally most people don't recognize or know me anyway. What's your name?" the girl was almost a head shorter then Ichigo with perfect black hair put into a tight bun on the back of her head.

"At the moment that is not important your majesty.' Ryou cut in to their conversation, "please follow me this way." Ryou began to lead Ichigo towards the back of the bright café in a hurry trying and failing to not bring attention to Ichigo and himself.

"It was nice to meet you," Ichigo said kindly to the girl in front of her before being finally pulled by Ryou, "I hope I can talk to you again sometime."

They walked to the back of the café were large double doors signified the back and kitchen area. As they walked through the doors though the scene took on a much different look. The walls had crumbling bricks falling from them and the old carpet only hid patches of the disengaging cement floor. As they reached the kitchen though, Ichigo was brought back to the perfect pink and blue, everywhere bright as a rainbow. Ichigo hated it, though her favorite color may have been pink, she would never be caught dead with this much.

"Keiichiro," Ryou says to the man standing in the middle of the kitchen with a blow of frosting and a spatula in his hands, "I'm back, and look who I brought. It's time to start closing up the café, 'k?" her asked the man in his mid twenties with long brown hair in a pony tail down his back.

"yes," said the man, Keiichiro, "right away Ryou." Then turning his attention to Ichigo bowed saying, "hello Princess, I am honored to meet you." Ichigo bowed to him smiling in response.

Less than a half an hour later all of the customers were gone and only Ryou, Keiichiro, Ichigo and the waitress that Ichigo met were in the small café.

"okay," Ryou said in a monotone voice Ichigo was finding rather annoying, "Ichigo, we all know that you are Cyniclon, but," he paused and looked around the room as if giving a public speak to a large crowd of spectators, "we do not know the extent of your knowledge. Please tell us what you know."

Ichigo scowled slightly but began to speak, "I am princess Ichigo Momoayia, daughter of King Metro and Queen Rheu. When I was born they sent me to earth in order to learn the way of humans and continue the truce we had with Earth and Cyniclon. My care givers are two scientist sent to earth to figure out a way to restore our dieing planet. They eventually had two children along with taking care of me after finding no possible way to restore our planet."

Ichigo paused, " I went back to Cyniclon when I eight and lived there for combat school until I was twelve, then came back to earth to continue my earthly studies until the age of eighteen when I will return to claim the throng with my newly betrothed from my mother and father."

Ryou nodded deep in thought, "so your parents did the same thing?" he asked looking at Ichigo curiously.

Ichigo nodded, "only my father though, my mother, his betrothed, was chosen by him soon after he got back to our home planet."

"his brother though, Claudius, who goes by Claw, never came to earth, only the eldest?" Keiichiro asked looking intently at Ichigo then looking to Ryou who suddenly stopped.

"then how does he know what humans are even look like?" Ryou began pacing again his hand on his chin one finger tapping his lips.

"um, care to explain what's going on?" Ichigo asked beginning to get slightly worried.

"yes," Ryou said, "sorry your majesty. Your uncle, Claw, has taken the king and Queen hostage after poisoning them. He has taken control of the throne and is dictating our people to the extent of death. We have just received word that a Cyniclon vessel has been launched at the request of Claw himself saying that we will soon have a new home called earth and all humans must die." Ryou paused looking over at Ichigo who was now looking intently at him a serious expression on her face, "the mission is called The Earth Mission. They left just over two days ago and should be entering earths atmosphere in less than eighty-four hours. We are recruiting people to help defend earth and the humans on it, I know it is probably wrong to ask, but will you help us Princess."

Ichigo snorted and crossed her arms, "why would you think that I… wouldn't fight." She said taking the whole room by surprise, "please," she said drawing the word out into two syllables, "there's a reason why I'm the youngest graduate of combat school. Why would I waist my time pretending to be human when I have the power to help both my race and humanity. I'm not that shallow."

"very well will you also work here as a cover for those who attack," Ryou asked, Ichigo nodded, "then, Mint, please show Ichigo to the changing room and we will reopen the store."

Mint nodded and walked Ichigo to the back of the store and showed her a small room at the back of the hall way. While Ichigo got changed Mint did her hair and talked, "you know, there's this amazing singer/model who's working here. You would never believe she's one of us. I look up to her as my roll model. Her name's Zakuro Fujiwara, every heard of her Ichigo?" Mint looked over at the redhead. Ichigo wasn't even listening, instead she was staring out of the window with a almost dreamy look on her face, "Ichigo!" Mint yelled annoyed that she wasn't getting the attention she needed.

"hmm?" Ichigo asked looking slightly over at Mint, "what's wrong Mint?"

"you weren't even listening to what I was saying!" Mint said pouting and crossing her arms, "do yo even know what I said."

"umm, yeah, something about you like Zakuro Fujiwara. Something like she works here?" Ichigo asked shrugging and looking out the window again. Mint sighed with exasperation and stopped out of the room. Ichigo sighed slightly as well and followed Mint to the main part of the café where she could already hear the customers coming in.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah so not a very good ending, but ya know... I couldn't really think of anything :'( next chapter WILL be better! RATE and REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Wazup peeps? Okay so...yeah. This is the story, and I dont think I've said it yet so... I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. Yeah, Kish's POV!  
ENJOY-RATE-REVIEW!**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Kisshu Ikisatashi," instantly on hearing his name the green haired alien stood up straight his hands behind his back, "It is requested by Deep Blue that you report to him. Go to the communication room." the first commanding officer stood in front of him a scowl painted on his face telling Kish that he was dirt in the officers eyes.

"Yes sir." Kish said trying to hide the quavering of his voice. Kish could see that it hadn't gone unnoticed by the man standing in front of him dark red eyes lit up slightly as the rest of his face turned into a cunning smirk. Kish bowed slightly to the man and began to walk towards the door at the end of his sleeping chamber.

Taking a deep breath Kish opened the door and entered the long corridor. Pausing one more time and taking another deep breath he began to float hesitantly down the hall. His mind wandered to the future. 'What does Deep Blue want?' he asked himself trying to think of anything he had done wrong. Shaking his head trying to keep his mind off the supposedly great God he would be speaking to in the next few minutes he began to study the wall paper in between the many doors lining the walls.

The walls seamed to be covered in blue and green with strange shapes and spirals going over one another in different colors. Some colors you could hardly see because they were so close to the original wall color but others were strange colors that clashed with the blues and greens, some being oranges, pinks and browns. About every four feet there was a door, most of the doors were locked and only the highest officials could get in.

Kish sighed again and looked down at his feet. He was one of the youngest on the earth mission, he cursed himself for being gifted. 'Damn powers, damn standards!' he raged to himself, 'damn standards, damn Deep Blue, damn world! I hate them all!' Kish clenched his fists until he reached the largest metal door in the whole corridor, the communication room.

Kish stepped forward and an almost clear screen popped up in front of him in midair, seemingly floating on nothing. He typed in the pass code on the small keyboard under the screen. The door opened up into a massive room with ancient statues and artifacts from the Cyniclon's time on earth. The whole room had the same swirls and strange colors going over the floors and walls edged into marble and other rare stones from earth.

As Kish stepped into the chamber a green mist circled around his ankles, then knees, until every part of his body was covered in the heavy, dark green mist. He walked to the very middle of the giant room and knelled at the bottom of a grand staircase With one knee on the ground and the other supporting his arms he bent his head down, "I come to the great and powerful Deep Blue," Kish began to chant, "an almighty God among no other, a great force to be reckoned with. Dead be the man who tries to go against him. Please if you may let me, let me speak to the great and powerful Deep Blue-Sama."

"Yes," answered a deep voice as the mist turned from a dark green to a light blue, "I have a request for you, I want you to go to earth." The strange dark voice paused for a moment before continuing, "There are Cyniclons who oppose us, go and report back to me on their powers."

"Hai," max said cautiously. Anything he would say could be used against him at any point and he knew that. But, that was how Deep Blue was; that was how he put fear in every one who worshiped him. It was evil cunning and despicable, people worshiped him just for that.

"And Kisshu," the voice continued the blue mist getting thicker, "I am making you in charge of the earth unit. You will be the ambassador for earth and Cyniclon, the leader in the fighting on earth."

"But Master, isn't that the first commanding officer's job?" Kish thought out loud. His mouth snapped closed quickly and his eyes widened instantly into saucers he hadn't meant to say that, it had just come out.

"Do you dare defy me?" Deep Blue's voice boomed the mist turning darker into an almost purple, "I am Deep Blue, what I say, you do!"

"Hai Master. It was a foolish question, I am sorry." Kish said grimacing at the amount of strange gasses filling the air and trying to choke the life out of him.

"You will come back and take two others if you need them, but first go alone. But," Deep Blue boomed once more his voice still loud and menacing, "remember that the First Commanding Officer is still over you, obey his orders, they are form me."

"Yes Deep Blue-Sama. I will bring back news, and we will take over earth." Kish said strongly, feeling great power welling up in him. He would crush anyone in his way of getting his rightful home back, even his own kind. The blood shed firmly in his mind he smiled evilly.

"Now, get out of my sight." With that the mist changed back to green and Kish got up to his feet. Those weakling earthlings didn't stand a chance against him.

**And that was my latest chapter! RATE and REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: EXTREMELY LONG CHAPTER! I hope this sorta makes up for taking a little while to update... So...Yeah, I'm sorry if the end is a little confusing...SORRY!  
DISCLAIMER: I do Not own Tokyo Mew Mew... [If I did Masaya would have died from the beginning, and Kish would have been with Ichigo the whole time!]**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Ichigo stared at herself in the ceiling to floor mirror a small frown on her face. She was wearing a short black skirt with pink fringe on the bottom and a hot pink shirt with a black suit jacket over it. Her hair was up in a high ponytail with pink flowers on the ponytail holder. The outfit was quite showing in her opinion. Of course she was the most comfortable in these colors, but she found herself conscious of her body.

Suddenly Ryou materialized in front of her. "What are you doing here?" Ichigo demanded glaring at him up at his floating form.

Ryou shrugged carelessly, "just dropping by to see how you like your new uniform," he floated down to the floor and leaned on the vanity behind him, "so, do you like it?" He asked causally putting his hands behind his head.

Ichigo glared at him, "and why would you care?" She turned around hmpf and crossed her arms over her chest, "I doubt you really care." 'He's probably just a pervert.' Ichigo thought to her, 'that would explain a lot.' Something caught in the corner of her eye, and she turned around. She gasped just realizing that Ryou was in his natural Cyniclon form, "why do you look like that?" She asked even more annoyed.

"Maybe because I feel like it," Ryou defended, "you can't really tell me what to do." Ryou grabbed Ichigo's shoulder and turned her around so he was staring directly at her, "you may be the Princess on Cyniclon, but here, you're just a waitress, and I'm the boss"

Ichigo squared her shoulders and looked up, directly into Ryou's eyes, "yes, but I could quit. And then you wouldn't have anyone to fight for you or work for you."

Ryou's shoulders slumped slightly at what she had said then shot back up and he looked down at her with a smirk, "you won't though, because if you don't fight everyone will be enslaved, and everyone will blame you." At this Ichigo sighed and looked out the window again. There is a cold spring rain beating against the windows and roof of the café. 'And yet to think, that just yesterday it was beautiful and sunny out.' Ichigo thought to herself with a sigh. "By the way," Ryou said turning to leave the room, "you were late today. You have to work the hour after closing time."

"But-but I was only five minutes late." Ichigo pleaded trying to make her eyes big and round like a puppy dogs or small cat.

"Yes," Ryou said pretending to think tapping one finger on his chin, "but, you also argued me just now, so, I'm making you stay after an hour." Ichigo glared at him as he walked out the door with his arms behind his head. 'He's just trying to torture the princess!' a small voice in the back of Ichigo's mind said that sounded like her over bearing father. She just brushed it off, bowed her head and made one last cry of protest before following Ryou out. 'Maybe I'll find someone else who can help me fight and work other than Mint and Zakuro; Mint hardly works at all, and Zakuro is still not here, and they expect me to work all the time.'

Letting out one more sigh, Ichigo tried to put on a perky smile, and addressed some customers. "Hello," she said in her most perky voice, "welcome to the Two Brother's Café, how many in your party today?"

The middle girl with long blonde hair sneered at her, "four," she answered and flicked her hair over her shoulder, "and make it quick we don't have all day."

Ichigo fought the urge to glare at the girls and say snide comment, "okay, please follow me." She finally said with a forced smile. She walked one of the back tables and sat down four small menus, "and what would you like to have today?" She asked after they had been seated.

"The three of us want this," said the girl with short brown hair sitting on the left of the blond, she pointed to a name of the desert on the menu, "but I know Lettuce won't want anything. Make a quick!"

"Where is the fourth person of your party? Would you like to wait for them until they arrive?" Ichigo asked looking at the empty spot of the table and wondered if the fourth girl would be just as mean as the others were.

"She's getting us some things. She should be here soon, but like my friend said, she won't have anything." The girl on the left was shoulder length red hair spoke. She grinned to herself, "it was quite mandatory." She looked at the girl the middle, eyes glistened evilly and the middle girl flicked her long blonde hair off her shoulders again snickering quietly under her breath. Ichigo was becoming afraid, the three girls were acting like witch's in an evil lair and talking about their no-good assistant.

Ichigo turned to leave the table as another girl came up to it. "Sorry," said the girl, "I'm sorry I'm late. It was hard to carry all those school books to your houses. And your houses are so far from school and then this new coffee shop is across town. I'm sorry."

"Do it quicker next time. We've been waiting for fifteen minutes!" The girl with the blond hair said. Ichigo instantly felt sorry for the girl who-in Ichigo's opinion was just like a servant.

Ichigo looked at the 'servant'. She had dark blond hair with light blonde highlights, and bright blue eyes behind big round glasses. The girl seemed to recognize her, and gave her a peculiar look. "May I speak with you?" The girl said.

"Sure," Ichigo said hesitantly, "let's go to the back." Ichigo said and walked away from the table taking the order and the girl with her.

As soon as they got to the back door, the strange girl looked at her with awe in her eyes, "your princess Ichigo of Cyniclon right?" she asked. Ichigo nodded cautiously, and looked at her feet for a moment before bringing her guard up.

"Yeah, I am Princess Ichigo. What do you want?" Ichigo asked make your voice taken air of authority.

"I'm so honored to meet you," said the girl who Ichigo guessed was also a Cyniclon, "my name is Lettuce Midorikawa."

"It's nice to meet you," Ichigo said some weakness in her voice, "would you like to meet my boss?" When Lettuce looked at her strangely, Ichigo rephrased it, "he is also Cyniclon, and I think you might be interested in what he has to say."

Lettuce nodded eagerly and Ichigo took her to Ryou's office at the back of the café. Ichigo knocked on the door "Hey Ryou, there's someone here who would like to see you." Ichigo said through the door.

There is a muffled shuffling and a moment later a voice came through the door, "okay I'll be there in a second." Ichigo smiled at herself thinking that Ryou was probably still in his natural form; he would have to change back to looking human like the rest of them had to.

The door opened wide causing Ichigo to jump out of her thoughts, "who wanted to see me?" Ryou asked a hint of annoyance in his voice glaring down at Ichigo.

Ichigo moved out of the way slightly so Ryou could see Lettuce and motioned her to speak, "I-I am Lettuce Midorikawa," she said in a small voice, "I know Ichigo's true identity, it is the Princess of Cyniclon."

Ichigo enjoyed the surprised look on Ryou's face as Lettuce spoke. Ichigo let her serious frown become a small smirk. "How did you know that?" Ryou asked in surprise as he stepped back slightly.

"Because I am also Cyniclon, just like her." she said becoming braver, "whatever you are doing I would like to join your team. I would be honored to work with the Princess."

"Well then," Ryou said, then noticed Ichigo still there, "Ichigo would you please give us a moment."

Ichigo bowed slightly and walked away with a smirk still on her face. As she passed the kitchen Mint noticed her smirk and asked, "What's so funny Ichigo?"

"Oh nothing, just the look on Ryou's face when I introduced him to Lettuce." Ichigo answered still smirking self-satisfied. Mint's eyebrows shot up in the questioning way, Ichigo rolled her eyes and answered, "I believe she will be a new employee."

"Finally I won't have to work so hard." Mint said dryly, it was now Ichigo's turned to raise her eyebrow.

"But you never work mint." Ichigo said with a slight amusement in her voice. It was true, and should go was looking at mint was sitting at a table in a secluded area in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea.

"The only reason I'm not working now," Mint said," is because, it's my tea time. I always have to have my tea time during this time a day, it's, like, a rule."

Ichigo rolled her eyes and began walking away towards the kitchen door with a tray full of glasses for her tables that she waited on. "Will you just try to work?" Ichigo said annoyance in her voice.

"Well, Ryou doesn't work. Why should I?" Mint said exaggerating her point by throwing her arms towards the door going to the back hall where Ryou's office was. Changing the subject, Mint look back at Ichigo and licked her lips slightly a playful glint in her eyes, "he so hot though."

Ichigo stopped suddenly at lightning fast speed and turned her around glaring at Mint, "what did you say? " She asked, "Ryou is not hot. He is the exact opposite of hot; he's a rich snobby bully! He's making me and only me work!" she whined.

"Yes, but you are the best worker here." Mint said through clenched teeth glaring at Ichigo, "and by the way, I also considered rich compared to you, at least on earth. I find someone as vulgar as you very annoying."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Ichigo said sarcastically, fuming at the idea of being called vulgar. With that, she walked out of the kitchen and into the main dining room where her tables were waiting muttering insults to her co-workers and boss.

* * *

Later that day, Ryou told everyone that the café would be closing early.

"Everyone I would like you to meet," Ryou said after all the customers had left, "lettuce Midorikawa. And she will be fighting with us against the on-coming threat and helping us work here in the café."

"Finally!" Ichigo said throwing her hands up in the air exasperated, "Praise the Gods!"

Ryou rolled his eyes and looked back at lettuce, "if you go to the changing room which is the third door on the left in the back hallway. You will find your uniform, it will be in one of the lockers, I'm sure the girls will help you find it if you need help. If you have any complaints, don't come and complain to me." Ryou said curtly and lettuce bowed to her new boss.

"Thank you." She said kindly, and turned to the two girls in the room, "I hope I can be an assistance to you in the battles and working here. Though I am very clumsy, I will put in all my effort to help and do the best I can."

"It's an honor to have you," Ichigo said smiling kindly at Lettuce, "please follow us." Mint snorted and followed Lettuce who was, in turn following Ichigo towards the changing room.

"Now we have four people to help us fight." Mint said suddenly as she walked into the changing room after the other two girls. "And I won't have to work so hard in the café."

"Like you worked it all!" Ichigo sneered at her thinking about mints earlier comment about Ichigo being vulgar, "I was the only one doing any of the work, and Zakuro isn't here yet. Where is she anyway?" Ichigo asked suddenly in the middle of putting on her normal shirt.

"She's out of the country for a few weeks doing a Photo-shoot." Mint said proudly, "Someday I'll go with her and help her."

"Really?" Ichigo snorted as she began to straighten out her small back. She stuffed her work uniform into the small locker in front of her and closed it putting on a small pad lock, "I doubt you will ever go out go the country with _the_ Zakuro Fujiwara."

"Whatever, I'm sure everyone in this room has idols they look up to, even you Ichigo." Mint said taking off her blue and gray uniform and folding it neatly into her locker. When she was done, she looked at the two other girls in the room and said, "Now excuse me, I have a ballet performance to go to." She looked at the other two girls, "You two do know what ballet is right?"

Ichigo muttered some things inaudible under her breath and walked to the door, "bye Lettuce," see you tomorrow." She waved to her friend and walked out. Smiling she began her walk to her own house. She sighed contently: other than arguing with mint and Ryou, the day had actually been quiet nice for Ichigo.

"Hi Ichigo," said someone as she passed by a group of people.

"Oh, hey Masaya!" Ichigo said to the tall black-haired boy standing in front of her."What are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"Just taking a walk to clear my mind," Masaya said smiling down at Ichigo as they walked over to a bench on the side of the side-walk, "what about you?"

"I'm just walking home from my new job." Ichigo said sitting down and sighing.

"Really? Where's your new job? Maybe I can come by sometime." Masaya said putting his hands behind his head and stretching.

"ummm... sure, you can probably come by some time. It's called Two Brothers Cafe.

"Really. That's cool," he thought a few moments then asked, "Hey, you really like animal's right? Do you want to go to that new amusement park with all those animals this Sunday? It's going to be all about endangered animals, you enjoyed it when we went to that exhibit correct?"

Ichigo blushed remembering the last date she had went on with Masaya. She had been so nervous that her pendent that made her look human began to malfunction and he had seen her in her natural form. She told him almost everything about her being unhuman, Ichigo was relived to see that he had excepted it and was actually very interested in the idea. "Yeah, I really like animals, I'd love to go!" she answered trying to keep her ears in human form.  
Masaya chuckled and smiled warmly at her, "Weren't you saying last time that your Clan was an animal clan?" This made Ichigo perk up slightly smiling back at Masaya and letting her guard down.

"Hai, the Lynx clan. Though that's just my family name, my tribe is Felidae or feline. Because I have an animal tribe, that's also my special powers; I can control and manipulate animals to my liking. Each tribe has a different special power of five different 'elements'; animals, plants, weather, healing, and music and/or non-living things. But there are many more than just five tribes."

"That's really cool, can you tell me about your powers and weapons again?" Masaya asked Ichigo intrigued by her race very much.

"uh, sure I guess." Ichigo said hesitantly, "For fighting we all have our own family heir-looms that we fight with, I have a pair of sais that I can summon by saying the words 'Black Lynx Swords'." As Ichigo said this two swords appeared in her hands, the handles where mainly black with a small pink heart just before the blade started. Ichigo put the swords away and continued talking, "Most elements will have simulare weapons, so someone who has the element weather will have something like a fan, and someone who has the element music who have something alone the lies of an arrow.

"My sais can create large energy blasts and help me control animals better. All the weapons will help control the users powers, just like the jewels we wear. My jewel is a pink topaz necklace, when I take it off or press it with my for finger and thumb I go back to my normal state. Some people will where rings or bracelets instead of necklaces too, each in a specific color."

"that is so amazing!" Masaya said smiling at Ichigo, "you've all been living right under our noses and us humans didn't even realize it. About how many Cyniclons do you think live on earth?" He asked in wonderment.

"Full blood Cyniclons?" Ichigo thought a moment looking back in her mind, reading endless amounts of textbooks apparently did pay off a little, "A little less than half our race so, about a million at the most."

"Wow," Masaya said amazed, then jumping back to reality he stood up, "So I'll see you around three Saturday?" he asked Ichigo looking down at her.

"Uh, s-sure!" Ichigo said standing up as well and looking up at the love of her life. She smiled a little more and blush harder when Masaya kissed her hand **(A/N: yeah, he was weird and kinda creepy like that)** and smiled one more time before walking away.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so kinda a weird Chapter... To tell you the truth, I seriously did NOT want to put that stupid part about Masaya, but it kinda goes alone with the whole plot and stuff... So... Yes, you will find that I changed Ichigo's animal, but, I am WAY more familiar with Lynx then Iriomote wildcat (whatever that is) I also sort of stole Kish's weapons for Ichigo's (a heart is just WAY to girlish for me even to write about)... Again, Sorry if it was confusing... Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 4

**So hi! I know it's been a really looooooonnngggg time since I updated this, but I finally go another chapter up (YAY!). I changed Ichigo's 'parents' names and if I've mentioned her brother, well I changed his name too... So I hope you enjoy this chapter...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the original TMM characters. All my OC's are my own though.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER****4**

"I miss Cyniclon" Ichigo said out loud as she walked up her front steps. After talking to Masaya Ichigo had continued on her way home thinking about her planet, "even though I never really lived there. I sept most of my free time from school going to confesses. But I still miss it."

"You've never seen the real life of Cyniclon, and yet you miss it?" a deep score filled voice said behind her; she recognized the voice instantly,

"Isn't that quiet strange." Ichigo turned to see Katsu standing right behind her. He was still the same as the last time she had saw him three years ago, his long red and black hair in a ponytail on the side of his head, and he was still staring at her with those distasteful red, brown eyes everyone was afraid of.

She glared at him, "whatever," Ichigo answered with clenched teeth, "No, I have not truly been there, but I have studied the history and geography of it and heard wonderful stories about it." Ichigo scowled staring up at the older male, "What are you doing here anyway?" she asked turning back around to open the door, "shouldn't you be on Cyniclon yourself?"

Katsu grinned at her cockily and answered in a mocking tone, "I'll explain everything at dinner with mum and dad too." he sauntered through the now open front door letting himself in and sitting on the front couch. He put his feet up on the coffee table in front of him and closed his eyes getting comfortable.

Ichigo sighed in exasperation and walked to her room. She had seen enough of Katsu for now; she wasn't looking forward to dinner.

An hour later they were all sitting at the table eating dinner, Katsu talking Cyniclon, "things have been getting worse in just the last three years I've been there. Mum, dad, it's horrible. Nothing like how you described it when I was a young child. All year round its nothing but winter, on good days. We only have warm temperatures one month out of the year, and the neighboring planets have to send us food, everyone is starving." He looked down at his hands, "it is difficult for the young and old ones alike, many have to spend all their days stuck in a large crevasse or in side large buildings. No one has seen sunlight in years."

Everyone was silent, taking in what they had just heard about their beautiful planet some millions of light years away. Ichigo sighed quietly and looked up at her supposed older brother, his face had more worry lines than the last time she had seen him and he looked in some ways that going to Cyniclon had changed him. She wondered why he had originally wanted to go in the first place.

Suddenly, Katsu broke the silence, "and, that is what brings me here," he said getting even more serious, "I am the commanding officer for Deep Blue on his Earth mission. We have decided to requite forces for an invasion to earth so we can fully gain control and finally live here again. I was sent here to see if any of you will join us in conquering earth."

Ichigo stood up quickly, her chair falling to the floor, "I am…" she began, then stopped herself, it wasn't a good idea to tell Katsu that she was fully against him, "I am neutral." She finally said in a calm voice, "I will not fight with you or against you." Finally she lost control, "Don't force me to do anything!" She yelled clenching her fists at her sides.

Katsu looked at Ichigo stunned, he had been sure that she would agree to go with him, "but you are the best fighter in your unit." He said persuasively in his honey smooth voice, "and, you're the second best with animals in your unit. Why won't you join us?"

"I don't need to answer to you." she said firmly glaring at Katsu, "I'm going to my room. No one follow me, even you, Katsu." Ichigo turned and floated to the door, she twisted her head just enough to glare at Katsu and then teleported to her room. 'Does he really know what he's doing?' She thought to herself, 'working as commanding officer for Deep Blue, is he mad?

When she got to her room she heard yelling coming from the dining room, the voices were all in the Cyniclon language. She could only make out some of her mother's words; she was the one who was yelling the loudest. They were arguing, probably about her and her standing up against Katsu, whom she should have respected more for he was her elder.

Ichigo flung herself on the bed and screamed in her pillow. She had never liked Deep Blue, when she was young the first thing she could remember about him was that he had tried to abolish the law of the right of teleportation between earth and Cyniclon for scientific research. He hated earth, and humans, anything or anyone that opposed him or wasn't fully obeying him he hated. "I hate him too." Ichigo said out loud. She flopped over on her bed and stared at the ceiling for a few moments waiting for the yelling to stop outside her door.  
As Ichigo lay there, her phone began to ring. When she picked it up she didn't recognize the caller, "hello?" she asked suspiciously, "who is this?"

"Oh, this is Lettuce," Lettuce said on the other line, "sorry to call you, but I needed to tell you that my brother said that he knows someone from his school who might be able to help in the fight too. She's only two years younger than us so she's already finished training, her power is plant. Do you think you would be okay with that?"

"Yeah," Ichigo answered, "I'm fine with that, but will Ryou be okay with it? Have you already asked him?" She asked flipping over on her bed again so she was more comfortable.

"Oh, yes." came the answer through her phone, "I asked him earlier today; he said if she said yes, that I should ask you and Mint if it's okay. So is it fine with you?"

"Yeah. I'm fine with it. So will she be working at the café with us?" there was a knock at Ichigo's door, "wait, Lettuce? Hold that thought, if I can I'll call you a little latter. Um, my family is experiencing some... technical difficulties."

"Oh, okay." Lettuce said slightly surprised, "I'll wait for your call. If you don't call I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Okay, bye." Ichigo said and hung up her phone walking slowly to the door, "who is it?" she asked calmly through the door.

"It's Asami, Katsu has left; we want to talk to you." her adoptive mother answered through the door, "please?" Ichigo opened the door a crack to see Asami and Kenji standing at the door looking worried.

"Okay. What do you want?" she asked opening the door a little more and stepping in front of them.

"We just want to say," Kenji said looking almost worried, "we support you one-hundred present on whatever you chose to do. Whether it be with, against or neutral to Deep Blue. You are the Princess and we will follow whatever you tell us to do. But in truth, we are completely neutral on this subject."

"So, Katsu has left, and you are neutral?" Ichigo asked them skeptically.

"Yes. That is the whole truth. We promise." Asami said looking right at Ichigo and then bowing down to Ichigo's feet, Kenji did the same. Ichigo shook them off and helped them get up from their crouched position.

"Okay." Ichigo said finally after helping them up, "I'm going out for a while though. I'll be back by ten." Ichigo said starting to teleport away.

"Have fun, Ichigo." Asami said to her disappearing form as she teleported to her destination. Ichigo decided to teleport to Lettuce's house, she wanted to meet her new comrade.


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay, so this is really short and I know that anyone who is actually reading this wants Kish and Ichigo to meet again soon. And it will happen, soon. But yeah, this chapter is REALLY short, but at least I'm posting again! Hopefully a new chapter will be up again soon... **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of it's original characters.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 5**

There was a loud buzz from the main door opening, and everyone stood at attention suddenly as Katsu walked into the room. Looking every person in the room over he bagn to walk again. Katsu walked to the very middle of the giant sleeping chamber and stood looking at all the Cyniclons in the room around him.

"I have spoken with the Princess," Katsu began with a sigh. Kish could feel his breath catch at the mention of Princess Ichigo. 'Oh Gods, I hope she didn't give into Deep Blue.' A voice in the back of Kish's mind said. Kish quietly shook his head trying to get the thought out of his head.

"The Princess," Katsu continued breaking Kish's thoughts, "has declined the invitation to join forces with Deep Blue-Sama." Katsu looked down at his feet a fake sad smile on his face, pretending to look sad for the Princess.

"We will be attacking Earth now though." Looking directly at Kish, Katsu continued,

"And the first person that will be going down to fight according to Deep Blue-Sama will be Kisshu Ikisatashi."

The room burst into a set of fake applause and Kish bowed slightly knowing every set of envious eyes were on him. "You may go now Kisshu." Katsu said dismissing Kish with a wave of his hand. Kish again bowed and slowly walked out of the sleeping chamber. He rolled his eyes as he heard a cheer coming from the room he had just walked out of.  
'Probably something about getting Earth back.' Kish thought to himself a scoff even in his thoughts.

Kish knew he had to record the strengths and weakness of the other Cyniclons and humans that were fighting against Deep Blue. He was supposed to be an ambassador for the two planets. Sort of. 'More like killing innocent people.' Kish thought with an annoyed expression on his face.

But Kish had one thing to be grateful for, even if he had to fight her, he was going to see Ichigo again. His only friend. He smiled thinking back to combat school. 'That was a nice time.' Kish thought a small smile on his face.

"Are you Kisshu Ikisatashi?" A voice next to Kish said, he nodded and looked over at the person standing next to him. Instantly he remembered to wipe off the smile on his face and replaced it with a serious expression. "Okay, your ship should be right over here." The other Cyniclon walked over to a section of small space crafts that were lined up in a row.

Pointing to one of the ships at the end of the row the other Cyniclon stepped away so Kish could walk into it. 'Finally,' Kish thought as he walked through random corridors and into the small control room, 'I have my own ship. And, I'm going to get to see Ichigo!'

Kish sighed and sat down in the main chair in the very middle of the room. 'This is great!' Setting the systems for auto pilot he leaned back in the chair putting his arms behind his head and sighing contently. "Two hours and I will be on Earth." Kish said out loud reading the blinking panel in front of him.


End file.
